1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical cable connectors. More particularly, the invention relates to a coaxial cable connector having a locking threaded connection for the prevention of undesired loosening of the threaded connection after assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Coaxial cable connectors are used, for example, in communication systems requiring a high level of reliability and precision.
To create a secure mechanical and optimized electrical interconnection between the cable and the connector, it is desirable to have uniform, circumferential contact between a leading edge of the coaxial cable outer conductor and the connector body. A flared end of the outer conductor may be clamped against an annular wedge surface of the connector body, using a coupling nut. Representative of this technology is commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,188 issued Aug. 18, 1998 to Harwath.
To minimize twisting forces upon the outer conductor as the coupling nut is tightened, an opposing thrust collar may be placed between the back side of the flared end of the outer conductor and the coupling nut. To allow the wedge ring to fit over the flared end of the outer conductor, a circular coil spring or the like may be used between the thrust collar and the flared end of the outer conductor. Rotation of the coupling nut urges the thrust collar, if present, against the spring and the spring against the backside of the flared end of the outer conductor. Thereby, the flared end of the outer conductor is securely sandwiched between the annular wedge surface and the spring.
A connector that is poorly installed may damage equipment, significantly degrade system performance and/or lead to premature system failure. Therefore, prior connectors typically include extensive installation instructions that require costly specialized tools.
Threaded connections on and between connectors are typically tightened using wrenches having the potential for large moment arm force generation that may damage the connector and/or associated cable(s). Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,529 issued Sep. 21, 2004 to Buenz discloses a positive stop for threaded surfaces between the coupling nut and connector body located at the position along the threads at which a specific desired clamping force is applied upon the leading edge of the outer conductor of the attached cable, eliminating the need for torque wrenches and greatly simplifying connector assembly.
Competition in the coaxial cable connector market has focused attention on minimization of overall costs, including materials costs, training requirements for installation personnel, reduction of dedicated installation tooling and the total number of required installation steps and/or operations.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a connector that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.